


I Heard a Rumour

by lemonmangosorbet



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, alternative title: Theseus and his sad lonely masturbation club for one (lmao), basically I am a slut for insecure Theseus and now you all have to read about it too sdghkjfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmangosorbet/pseuds/lemonmangosorbet
Summary: Theseus learns of a rumour going around Elysium about Asterius, one that forces him to confront some uncomfortable feelings he's been having.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	I Heard a Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my insanity asfgjhds- enjoy!!! ❤️

The one thing Theseus soon learnt about life in Elysium was that the shades liked to gossip. In life, he was no stranger to gossip, and in death, he was not surprised it was still a beloved pastime of most shades.

Often the talk was about other shades in Elysium that Theseus had little interest in; if they couldn’t fight, he probably hadn’t heard of them. It wasn’t often that the gossip did pique his interest.

There was a feast, to celebrate one of his and Asterius’ wins in the arena. Although in Elysium, any reason could be a good enough excuse for throwing a celebration. Theseus went to the other end of the table to get himself some more nectar, when he heard a name that caught his attention.

“Truly, it was Asterius?! Are you sure?”

Three shades were gossiping in hushed tones, but Theseus still overheard them. He pretended he was still going for the nectar, but he listened carefully to their conversation instead, and they didn’t seem to notice him.

“Yes! Melitta told me herself! She didn’t see him, but she spoke to the shade that did.”

“Unbelievable! I wasn’t sure if the Bull of Minos indulged in base pleasures like the rest of us.”

“He is half man, remember- same carnal desires as any man, living or shade.”

Theseus tried to doubt that they were talking about Asterius, but how many other minotaurs were there in Elysium? None.

“Does Melitta know who it was he lay with?”

“No, the shade that saw them together did not recognise him, so he must not be from Elysium. They only recognised the Bull, and he is hard to mistake for someone else!”

The shades giggled and Theseus felt sick to his stomach as he realised this rumour about Asterius must be true.

He left the feast abruptly, without even telling Asterius he was leaving, and went straight to his private bedchamber. Theseus threw himself on to his bed, sick with jealousy at the thought of Asterius with someone else. He tossed and turned until he was staring up at the ceiling and he sighed loudly, exasperated, because confronting this jealousy brought up a lot of questions he didn’t want to face.

Why was he jealous? Surely he should be happy that Asterius had found pleasure with another? But that other wasn’t Theseus! _Oh._

Theseus had known for a long time he felt this way about his dearest friend, but he hoped the feeling would go away with time. More concerning was he couldn’t pinpoint when these feelings had started. Had they occurred during a particularly strenuous training session together? Or perhaps during a quiet moment when they went to the baths, and just silently enjoyed each other’s company. No, earlier than that.

Maybe it had been from their previous lives, when they still lived and breathed. Maybe it had been an instant attraction, fascination, infatuation since that first moment he laid eyes on Asterius in the labyrinth. Why else would Theseus spend the rest of his life thinking about his battle with the Minotaur? He even went as far as to wear a Minotaur motif on his robes when he was King of Athens. Why else if he was not obsessed with Asterius since that moment they met? That thought made Theseus feel all the worse. He did not want to accept he’d been harbouring feelings for his friend for that long.

He rolled over in his bed again and buried his face deep into his pillow. He’d known for some time that he had this attraction towards Asterius he couldn’t fully explain, but he chose never to act on it, never to say anything to his dear friend. Why? Well he had his reasons.

It was hard enough to convince Asterius that his invitation to Elysium was not a grand gesture; a way for the King to show off to everyone else how generous he could be, even in death. He also needed to convince the Bull that he wasn’t doing this to stroke his own ego. Yes, there was some pity that drove him to seek Asterius in Erebus, but it was mainly his obsession in life with the Minotaur that drove him to seek Asterius out in death. If Theseus made any move to express the desires he had, Asterius might see it as another act of pity.

Theseus was also well aware of the circumstances of Asterius’ conception, and so was Asterius himself. The gods had decided to punish the king of Minos by making his wife infatuated with a bull, leading to Asterius’ birth. What if he thought that Theseus’ feelings were not true, and instead, another cruel trick by the gods? They both had no reason to believe that the gods could hold influence over them any more in Elysium, and yet, it was something Asterius might believe. Theseus had his doubts too, as he saw how the gods aided that foul daemon, again and again. Perhaps they did toy with Theseus’ heart? It was enough to give him reason to hold his tongue.

But this jealousy was unbearable. He should not be allowed to suffer like this when he was Champion of Elysium! The thought of Asterius with anyone else in a romantic sense tore him apart. At that moment, he didn’t care who Asterius had been with, just knowing he’d been with anyone else was enough to cause Theseus pain.

Theseus tossed and turned all night, barely able to sleep (even though shades have no need to sleep, but do it out of habit from their living days). His last thought before he was able to drift into restless sleep was that he’d confront Asterius about the rumours in the morning.

However, the next day came, and when Theseus met with Asterius, the words he wanted to say eluded him. Asterius didn’t question his mysterious disappearance from the feast either, all he said was,

“Are you well this morning, my King?”

“Of course!” was all Theseus could think to reply, “Should we begin our training routine, my friend?”

And afterlife went on for them as it had done before.

Not entirely though. If he had been aware of his attraction to Asterius before, now he was hyper-aware. Every day with Asterius became Theseus’ own special kind of torture. Their training and sparring only meant they were constantly in close physical contact, and it wasn’t just the exertion that made Theseus’ ghostly heart beat faster in his chest. Getting to touch Asterius in this way was a thrill, and having Asterius touch him in return too was exhilarating. It was driving Theseus insane. Sometimes he was even having to excuse himself after a particularly rousing training session, because he could feel the strain under his chiton, and he was rather embarrassed about it.

No matter how many times this happened, Theseus refused to relieve himself, or seek relief with another. He felt as though if he gave in to his physical urges, it would confirm for him that his attraction to Asterius was much more real than he wanted it to be.

One night, both Asterius and Theseus had already retired to their respective private quarters. Again, Theseus couldn’t sleep. The gossip he’s heard long ago now still invaded his thoughts. He tried to chase it away, tried to think about anything else, but no matter what he did, the thoughts still lingered.

He was no closer to figuring out _who_ Asterius had been with, and yet, the ‘who’ didn’t matter too much to Theseus. He wondered _what_ Asterius had been doing when he was with this other person.

What had they done together? Had this other person taken Asterius’ cock in their mouth, or inside of them? What had Asterius looked like during the encounter? Theseus imagined he looked much like he did during their training sessions: out of breath from exertion, and strong muscles flexing in tantalising ways.

Theseus slept in his bed naked and was becoming aware that his thoughts were causing a stirring beneath the sheets. He tried to ignore it, as he had done before, several times. But now, in the stillness of night with nothing except his lusty thoughts, he couldn’t ignore his hardening cock.

He worried his bottom lip. Could he succumb to his urges, just this once? Maybe, for once, he would allow himself to.

Tentatively, he tossed the sheet covering him off the bed, and reached down to grasp his cock. He let out a moan at the sensation, and began to jerk himself off slowly.

Thoughts of Asterius had led to this, and so Theseus would continue to lose himself down that rabbit hole. What would he do if it had been himself with Asterius instead? Gods in Olympus, what _wouldn’t_ he do? His thoughts had often gone down this dirty path, especially more often recently, but Theseus stopped himself before he went too far. Now, he was allowing himself to get lost down this path and explore all the options.

He wanted to worship Asterius; it was the least of what the Bull deserved. Theseus would happily get on his knees for his dear friend and suck cock like that was all the gods designed him for. He would gladly let Asterius fuck his mouth, if that’s what Asterius wanted. The thought of taking Asterius deep in his throat and being unable to breath was tantalising. Luckily they didn’t need to breathe in the afterlife either, so Theseus could take as much as Asterius had to give. He would let Asterius come in his mouth, over his face- yes, the thought made Theseus stroke his own cock more enthusiastically.

He had seen Asterius without his clothes whenever they bathed together, so Theseus was well aware of _how much_ Asterius had to give. Gods, what would it be like to have Asterius come in his ass?

The thought made Theseus’ eyes snap open and the hand around his cock ceased all movement. Any desire a resident of Elysium had, Elysium would provide what it could. Sure enough, a vial of oil had appeared on the small table next to Theseus’ bed, taunting him.

Could he? Should he?

All it took was a moment of hesitation, and then Theseus was scrambling for the vial, taking the cork stopper off and messily coating his fingers with the substance. He rolled over, on to his knees, spreading his legs apart. He reached around and teased himself with a lubricated finger, eliciting a moan. He plunged a finger deep into himself, and sighed loudly.

“Oh gods…” Theseus groaned into his pillow.

He tried to imagine he was on his knees and presenting himself like this for Asterius. Theseus’ cock twitched at the idea, but he was unable to touch himself as one hand was preoccupied, and the other was supporting his weight and holding him up.

He worked the finger in and out of himself, trying to be patient, but he couldn’t. In his fantasy, he was preparing himself to take Asterius’ cock, and he couldn’t wait for it. Under Asterius’ watchful eye, he would fuck himself open on his fingers until he was ready to take anything Asterius would give him. Could he even take Asterius’ cock? The bull-man was so… _big._ The thought pushed Theseus into adding a second finger, pushing deeper to find that pleasurable spot inside.

He was rushing, but he couldn’t help it. He’d denied himself this fantasy for so long.

“Aah!” he gasped, louder than he had intended, when he found the spot he was looking for.

He imagined that if Asterius was fingering him instead, he could find this spot with such ease and massage Theseus’ prostate until he came. Theseus’ cock twitched again, and now he needed to chase that release.

His face buried into the pillow as he lost the support of his other arm so he could grasp his cock instead. The head of his cock was sticky with a build-up of precome and it dripped onto the sheets beneath him.

Desperately, he pushed two fingers in and out of himself, trying to move his hips to meet his thrusts. At the same time, he tried to match the rhythm as he stroked his cock. He was reaching his climax much too quickly; this was the effect Asterius had on him.

He chased the high of climax thinking of Asterius inside him again. What would it feel like to have Asterius fill him completely and come inside? Theseus imagined the mess, and it only pushed him over the edge.

He gasped and moaned much too loudly, and dropped all his inhibitions for a moment. He even cried out,

“A-Asterius!”

His come stained the sheets beneath him, and he kept going, kept riding the high while he still could. But eventually, all things must come to an end. He had to stop stroking his cock when the overstimulation became uncomfortable, and he pulled his fingers out of himself, feeling empty inside.

He collapsed onto the bed, mess of come be damned, and laid there, descending from his high. Normally, he could easily fall asleep after coming like that, but now he found that he couldn’t. He felt empty, so empty, and not just from the loss of the fingers inside himself.

What was the point of this if Asterius was not there? When Theseus had been alive, there had been some rumours of him being a selfish lover. There may have been _some_ truth to the rumours, only some! But right now, Theseus didn’t want to be selfish. His climax felt so unfulfilling. He wanted to give Asterius that fulfillment too, and then after they’d both had their fill of everything they wanted, they could lay together and hold each other. But instead, Theseus was very much alone in his bedchamber, and felt lonelier than he’d ever felt before.

This was worse than Theseus had feared. He had hoped his obsession with Asterius was just a physical one, but he was coming to the realisation that this was more than that. He had truly fallen in love with his dear friend, and he couldn’t doubt these feelings anymore, or blame the gods for how he felt. This was all on him. These feelings were genuine and in the solitude of his room, the realisation felt heavy, like a burden.

Theseus, however, felt it was not a burden he could share with Asterius. There were the reasons he’d had earlier, that Asterius would think Theseus’ true feelings were just pity. But also, Theseus did not want to tarnish and ruin what they already had. What if he did admit his feelings to his friend and they were not reciprocated? If Theseus wasn’t already dead, he was sure the potential rejection would kill him. Despite all his usual bravado, deep down he feared losing Asterius again. They had been reunited in death, given a second chance; Theseus didn’t want to risk destroying their second chance to be together.

Theseus sighed in exasperation. His afterlife shouldn’t be plagued with such emotions and worries. Perhaps this was his punishment for his misdeeds in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to go absolutely feral and create a long and elaborate Hades game au, and yet.... here we are! This fic is the first piece of something much bigger I'm currently working on. I thought I'd treat you to this little taster while I continue to work on more :3c
> 
> I'm mostly active on twitter, and you can find me there, regularly going insane about one ship or another  
> my main twitter: [@lemonmangoes](https://twitter.com/lemonmangoes)  
> my nsfw twitter: [@spicemangoes](https://twitter.com/spicemangoes)
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments always appreciated ❤️


End file.
